Northstar
N O R T H S T A R This character belongs to AvalonCat. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. |-|Character= A P P E A R A N C E Northstar is a SandWing, SeaWing, NightWing hybrid. Her body build is like a NightWing with SandWing scales and a few SeaWing phosphorus scales. She is shorter than most dragons but sees it as an advantage. She has fine muscle tone yet is slightly underweight. Northstar is a dark purple with tan scales creating a line down her sides. These tan scales she dyed gold. Her belly is dark blue and has light blue SeaWing bioluminescent scales as do her legs and face. Her spine is black and matches her wing membrane and crest. The silver star scales on her membrane are scattered about like deep space. She does have a recognizable constellation on her right wing in the shape of the little dipper. Her horns and claws are light crème and her eyes are a faded sky blue. Northstar decorates herself with golden cuffs around her horns encrusted with gems. She has many piercings on her ears and wheres a small blue beaded bracelet on her back right leg. She has a golden necklace that fits snugly around her chest with three jewels in the middle: A ruby, sapphire, and emerald. She also has a ring on her left talon that has a small diamond in it. P E R S O N A L I T Y Northstar is very creative and loves to make stories up. Her imagination is wild and half the time, she is living in it. She is often caught talking to herself but says she is talking to her imaginative friends. She is very smart but too smart for her own good. When she is solving problems, she can quickly piece together evidence but all too fast and can easily miss important information. Northstar loves sword play and likes to compete in tournaments. She gets super excited even watching some. Northstar loves adventure and will sometimes go wandering off into the wilderness looking for it. She likes to pretend she is on some mission with her imaginary friends. Northstar loves astronomy. She takes a very serious interest in the stars. She likes to make up her own constellations and prefers to use the stars as a guide instead of a compass or map. She has her own telescope that she uses to look at the stars. Some of her favorite objects too look at in the sky are the moons of pyhrria, Orion's Nebula, Saturn, Jupiter, and the Cat Eye nebula. Northstar has a dark mind though and likes to hide in the shadows then jump out and scare someone. She likes to sneak around at night too and stalk others. When she first meets someone, she always assumes them as an enemy and starts to scope out any possible weapons like that stick. Northstar takes joy in annoying others too but not all the time. Mostly her closest friends get the worst but they know she is only joking. Sometimes her friends and her will work together to annoy someone else. Northstar always loves a good laugh. Once she starts laughing, she starts laughing at everything. She sometimes laughs at her own funny thoughts. Northtar loves the warm weather and rejoices it. Especially if its a warm day in winter. Northstar hates the cold. She has poor circulation in her talons which causes the muscles to be stunt and stop working. When this happens, her talons are stuck in the position she held them last. She can still walk around and move them but it is very painful. Northstar has a bad habit of chewing her claws and the result of this is blunt talons. S K I L L S *Smart in astronomy *Excellent flyer *Powerful imagination *Breath purple fire but much weaker than regular fire. *Has a few bioluminescent scales. *Cannot breath underwater *Can absorb and emit heat like a SandWing H I S T O R Y Northstar hatched in the Sand Kingdom at 11:30pm under the stars. When she cracked open her egg, the first thing she saw was a bright shining North Star. She was thus named that. In her early years, Northstar was raised by her father and mother who were both NightWing hybrids. Things grew tight between them and when they grew a debt to much to pay off, her mother left and returned to the Sea Kingdom right at the dawn of the SandWing War of Succession. Her father was loyal to Burn and fought in her army. When Northstar however didn't go to battle. She looked to much like a NightWing unlike her father and was afraid Burn would stuff her. Northstar ran away thinking she would go to the rain forest and live there all alone. She set up a little den in a cave which she had no idea had been claimed by someone else. One day she was confronted by an animus NightWing named Herobrine who tried to kill her. Northstar managed to pin him down but was shocked when he said, "I like you." Northstar was sent to sleep by animus magic and woke deeper in the cave. At first, she disliked Herobrine for kidnapping her. He kept her in the cave but hunted for her and even taught her a few battle moves. They fell in love and got married. They later have a clutch of 8 eggs, hatching from them 3 Sons and 6 daughters. The son's names are Cavern, Skiron, and Kallairo. The daughter's are Crystal and Diamond (Twins from the same eggs), Ember, Avalyn, and Hira. They later adopt an abandoned TrickWing egg and name him Thane. F A M I L Y Father: Janos Mother: Jewelseeker Mate: Herobrine Sons: Cavern, Skiron, Kallairo, Thane (Adopted) Daughters: Crystal, Diamond, Ember, Avalyn, Hira. T R I V I A *Northstar was originally supposed to look like an Ender dragon. *Northstar was my very first OC. *Northstar was based off my Warriors OC Northstar. |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y 8BA4F7B4-ADDB-4679-AAE3-29DCDE758E26.jpeg|Northstar by Crazy. So cute!!!! Northstar-0.jpeg|By Infinity-Da-Dragon Northstar10217.jpeg|Ref #1 Northstar ac.jpg|Headshot by me Northstar_ac_12-7-17.jpg|Officail Reference Northstar ac acc ref.jpg|Accesory Ref. Herostar ac sh1.jpg|Herostar Ship by ME!!! Different-color-stars-ftr.jpg|What I wish the background to be. Photo on 1-30-18 at 8.05 AM.jpg|By RandomWeirdoDragon 1521738221753.png|By Fen the MudWing!!!! Janosxjewelseeker=northstar.png|Northstar's parents. IMG_20180621_102420.jpg|Chibi Northstar by Raybean!!!!! It’s so cute!!!!!!!! I’m dying from it’s adorableness!!!!! IMG_20180622_165050.jpg|By Raybean. So pretty and neat. TYSM!!!! Fornorthstar.png|By Ivy SO CUTE!!! I'm Dying!!! ForNrthstar.png|Second version by Ivy. 8BA4F7B4-ADDB-4679-AAE3-29DCDE758E26.jpeg|Northstar by Crazy. So cute!!!! Northstar-0.jpeg|By Infinity-Da-Dragon Northstar10217.jpeg|Ref #1 Northstar ac.jpg|Headshot by me Northstar_ac_12-7-17.jpg|Officail Reference Northstar ac acc ref.jpg|Accesory Ref. Herostar ac sh1.jpg|Herostar Ship by ME!!! Different-color-stars-ftr.jpg|What I wish the background to be. Photo on 1-30-18 at 8.05 AM.jpg|By RandomWeirdoDragon 1521738221753.png|By Fen the MudWing!!!! Janosxjewelseeker=northstar.png|Northstar's parents. IMG_20180621_102420.jpg|Chibi Northstar by Raybean!!!!! It’s so cute!!!!!!!! I’m dying from it’s adorableness!!!!! IMG_20180622_165050.jpg|By Raybean. So pretty and neat. TYSM!!!! Fornorthstar.png|By Ivy SO CUTE!!! I'm Dying!!! ForNrthstar.png|Second version by Ivy. |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S Herorbine Deeply in love. Likes t go hunting with him. She doesn't agree on his murderous routine but is slowly converting him to be nicer. Starbringer Loves to look at the stars with her. They enjoy discovering new planets and galaxys together. Jewelseeker Wishes she wouldn't take out her stress on her. Doesn't like her very much. Janos Loves her father very closely. Very loyal to him and have a healthy relationship. Wishes to see him more often. Desertstorm Thinks she is very smart and is an excellent fighter. Sabuli Thinks she is interesting. Hook Likes his wild personality. Is kinda attracted to him but wishes he wasn’t so rude. {| Category:Content (AvalonCat)